Solenoid valves of the aforementioned type afford the advantage of small valve chambers into which extend valve channels. These chambers can be closed by valve closure pieces. The rocker lever is passed through the chamber seal in such a manner that its axis of rotation lies in or very close to that region of the seal which experiences elastic deformation upon a swinging of the rocker lever. In this way, the flexing and deforming work experienced by the seal can be kept to a minimum, which is advantageous with respect to the setting force required, as well as the energy required and the life of the seal. In the known valves of this type, however, the internal volume required is relatively large since the rocker lever is actuated by means of a solenoid which has a longitudinally displaceable ram, which, when the magnet system is energized, presses against the free end of the rocker lever and moves the latter out of its one end position into its other end position against the force of a pretensioned spring.
The object of the present invention is to provide a solenoid valve of the general type described above which has a greater field of use and, in particular, can be used as 4/3-valve or as 4/2-valve but nevertheless is of compact construction and can be switched with the least possible electrical switching power.